


The Pool Boy

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M, PWP, Pool Boy Nicky, Pool owner Joe, thats it, thats the fic, they flirt and have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: When Joe hires someone to clean his pool he didn't expect to someone in demin cut offs and a tank top. He didn't expect someone like Nicky.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 207





	The Pool Boy

When Joe had called the pool cleaning company he’d assumed they’d send some boring middle aged man, someone who would wear a dirty tank top, clean his pool then leave. Not-  _ this _ . This sex on a stick, walking wet dream man with short shorts and long hair pulled into a small ponytail. 

Joe knew he was being creepy, standing in front of the dining room windows and watching the pool boy as he cleaned, but he couldn’t help it. The small threads from his denim shorts hung down over his thighs, accentuating them. His tank top was cut so Joe could see his biceps and shoulders. Even from inside Joe could see the sweat pooling on the man’s shoulders and face, making Joe think about other activities that worked up a sweat. 

It was downright sinful, how the man’s arms looked as he gripped the pole, how his hips swayed, dancing to some tune only he heard. Joe had a half chub just watching him. Normally he wouldn’t be this obvious but something about this man made him near feral. 

“Get a grip.” He said, tearing his eyes away and rubbing his face. The poor guy was just trying to clean Joe’s pool. He didn’t deserve to be gaped at. 

But then Joe thought about how he’d acted when he first came, how the man had handed over his company card with a smirk and lingering handshake. Joe had felt a heat even then, especially when the man asked how long it had been since his time.  _ Too damn long _ , Joe had thought, rambling off some excuse for why his pool was dirty. The interaction was enough to make Joe think maybe he wasn’t the only one interested. 

Before he could second-guess himself Joe filled a glass with water and grabbed a clean towel. Taking a deep breath he stepped outside, the hot air enveloping him as he walked to the pool. 

It took the man a second to notice him. When he did he turned, eyes widening slightly in surprise. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked. “I’m not done yet.” Even his voice was sexy. Joe could have listened to the slight Italian accent all day, wondering what else that tongue could do as it rolled over the letters. 

“No I-” He lifted the glass and towel. “It’s hot, I brought you these.” He felt a bit ridiculous, wondering if it was incredibly obvious he had come out just to talk to the man. 

A smile tugged at the pool boy’s lips as he reached out, taking them both. “Thanks.” He drank the water in one go, tipping his head back so his throat was exposed. If Joe didn’t know any better he would have sworn the man was putting on a show, doing this on purpose. And it worked. Joe stared. Unbidden, the thought came about licking the sweat off, collecting it with his tongue, lapping at his skin. 

“I appreciate it.” The pool boy said, pulling Joe out of his wet dream. “Usually people ignore me unless I fall in the pool.” 

“That sounds unlikely. You’re a hard man to ignore.” Joe said, his eyes trailing over the man’s legs and where they disappeared into those shorts.

“Thanks.” He said again, wiping his face and arms off with the towel before draping it over his neck. “I’m Nicky.” 

“Joe.” 

“Are you much of a swimmer Joe?” Nicky asked, stretching his arm over his chest. It made his shirt ride up, just a little, and Joe wanted to press his fingers to the exposed skin, to see if it was as soft as it looked. 

He shook his head. “No, not really.”

“Your wife then?” 

He smiled quickly, shaking his head again. “Not married and if I was it wouldn’t be to a woman.”

“Ah,” Nicky took a step closer and gestured around. “So why the cleaning?”

“I’m having a party. My friends insisted that if I had a pool I had to host parties in it.” He shrugged. “They’re pretty convincing when they want to be.”

Nicky hummed in agreement. “Good of you to hire us.”

“You came highly recommended.” His eyes were on Nicky’s chest. He could see a nipple piercing through his tank top. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Joe dragged his eyes back up right as Nicky flicked his tongue over his bottom lip, wetting it. “I should get back to work, the boss isn’t big on us bothering the clients.”

“You aren’t bothering me. If anything, I’m bothering you.” 

Nicky nodded, silently agreeing. “I still need to get back to work. You can stay though, keep me company?” As Nicky said it he bent down, giving Joe a perfect view of his ass. Joe suddenly wished he was wearing baggier pants. 

“I’d love to.” 

Nicky straigtened and started to clean again. Joe followed, asking him every dumb question he could think of. Nicky answered them all with a smile, even offering to let Joe hold his hose at one point. Joe was grateful he didn’t pass out. 

“That’s about it.” Nicky said, putting the last thing back on his cart. “But maybe I’ll see you again, if you ever need my services.” Nicky added a wink at the end, making it clear he wasn’t talking about the pool. 

Joe nodded, watching Nicky go and then heading inside to take a very long, very cold shower.

Over the next week he tried to get Nicky out of his head, to convince himself that the flirting hadn’t been real and that he was overreacting. He even told his friends about it, hoping they would tease him and tell him he was being a weirdo for still thinking about. They didn’t. Instead they screamed with delight and told him to fucking go for it.

It took him another week to call the pool service again, specially requesting Nicky. If the receptionist thought it was an odd request she didn’t say, which made him feel a little better. 

This time when the van pulled up Joe was prepared. He started out inside again, wanting to make sure that the person who came was actually Nicky. When he saw the familiar ponytail, just begging to be tugged, he put his plan into action. 

First, he changed into the criminally short robe that his friend had bought him. It barely covered his thighs and he rarely wore it outside the house. Next, he went to the fridge and grabbed the two bottles of water he’d stored there before heading outside. Nicky’s head popped up as soon as he walked out, grinning at him. 

“Come to check on me?” He asked, eyeing the water.

“I thought I’d sit by the pool while you worked.” He said, “And I brought you water since you never seem to bring any for yourself.” 

Nicky shrugged. “Maybe yours tastes better.” 

“You need to replace your filters. That’s the secret.” Joe said as he sank into a chair, wincing at his terrible flirting skills. Nicky didn’t seem to mind though; his eyes were on Joe, on the opening in his robe and his legs. 

“You’re just gonna watch me?” Nicky asked as Joe leaned back, putting on his sunglasses.

“Unless you don’t want me to?” 

“I’m okay with someone watching.” 

He was grateful that he wasn’t drinking water because he would have choked on it. With that, Nicky bent over- so  _ damn  _ slowly- and picked up his bucket. So began a drawn out game of cat and mouse. Nicky started to clean the pool and, true to his word, Joe watched. He watched as Nicky’s ass popped out as he bent down and he watched how Nicky’s tongue stuck out as he measured the water level. All this watching would have killed him if he didn’t notice Nicky watching him too. 

“Hot enough for you?” Joe asked when he saw Nicky wiping his forehead with an arm. He felt a bit guilty at sitting under a huge umbrella. “You’ve got a water here.” 

“I don’t mind the heat.” Nicky said as he walked over, grabbing the unopened water. Instead of drinking it though he poured half of it over his head, letting it run down his face and chest. Then he drank the rest of it, glancing at Joe as he finished the bottle. 

That was when Joe decided to pull out the big guns. He stood and slipped off his robe. Underneath he was wearing what his friends lovingly called the’ fuck me’ swimsuit because that’s what everyone who saw it thought. They were a simple pair of dark green trunks that happened to hug his hips and thighs. 

“Me either,” Joe said, dropping the robe. Nicky’s eyes widened and Joe saw them fill with lust, his eyes raking over Joe’s nearly naked frame. 

“Shit.” Nicky whispered, running a hand through his hair. “You do this for all the help?” 

“Hell no.” 

Something behind them made a noise and Nicky turned to it, tripping over the hose. Joe watched in horror as he tumbled into the pool. 

Joe immediately ran over, seeing with relief that Nicky had surfaced. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just wet.” He said, swimming to the edge. “And maybe embarrassed.” Nicky said as he pushed his hair back, looking up at Joe. 

Joe was trying to focus on something besides how Nicky’s clothes clung to him. “Should I get you a towel?” He felt awful- Nicky had to work the rest of the day and now he’d be wet. 

“Or you could join me?” Nicky asked. “The pool is nice and clean after all.” As he said it he pushed back, swimming further from Joe. 

Joe didn’t hesitate. He jumped in surfaced by Nicky, the two smiling at each other. 

“Come here often?” Joe asked. 

“Not as much as I’d like.” Nicky replied. “I’ve heard the owner has some great water filters though.” 

Joe laughed, swimming in until he could reach Nicky. “They’re important.” He reached out, pulling Nicky to him. “Don’t underestimate them.” 

Whatever Nicky’s response was going to be was stopped as Joe leaned in and kissed him, snaking his arm around Nicky’s hips. Nicky responded immediately, arching into Joe and pressing their chests together as they kissed. Nicky’s lips were flush against Joe and his tongue swiped at Joe’s bottom lip, asking for access. As Joe opened his mouth he backed Nicky against the pool, allowing them get even closer. As Nicky’s back hit the wall he let out a little moan that went straight to Joe’s dick. His legs wrapped around Joe, clinging to him as they kissed messily. Nicky’s tongue curled around Joe’s, his hands on Joe’s shoulders. He was surrounded by Nicky in the best way possible. 

“Fuck,” Joe said, breaking the kiss so he could look at Nicky, taking in his dark eyes and red lips. 

“That was my plan.” Nicky said, his hands running over Joe’s back. “I’m hoping we’re on the same page?” He asked, grinding down on Joe’s erection. 

He groaned, thrusting his hips up as he cupped Nicky’s ass. He wished he could feel more but the wet denim stopped him. All he could do was squeeze as he could while his mouth moved over Nicky’s collarbone and neck, kissing the skin that he’d spent hours staring at. 

“Stupid wet-” Nicky said, ripping off his shirt and tossing it aside. “That’s better.” 

Now Nicky’s chest and nipple peircing were on display. The piercing was a simple barbell that Joe immediately rolled between his fingers, making Nicky keen against him. 

“Is that sensitive?” Joe asked. Not waiting for an answer he dipped his head, taking the pierced nipple in his mouth and sucking gently. Nicky moaned loudly as his hands found Joe’s hair, tugging when Joe’s tongue flicked the piercing. 

“Your mouth-” Nicky gasped. “Feels so fucking good.” Joe grinned as he pulled off, moving to his other nipple. One of Nicky’s hands snaked down, cupping Joe through his suit. 

“Holy fuck,” Nicky said, palm pressing against him, fingers feeling along his length. Joe couldn’t help but buck into the touch. “I need you to fuck me with this.” 

“We need to go inside then.” He said, moving back up to claim Nicky’s lips again. “I don’t keep lube by the pool.”

“Pity.” Nicky unwound his legs, letting Joe take his hand and lead him out of the pool. When they reached the door that led inside Nicky paused. 

“Did you change your mind?” He asked, praying that wasn’t the case. His erection was straining in his shorts and staring at Nicky like this, wet and already looking fucked, made him even harder. 

“No.” Nicky’s hands went to his shorts, undoing the button and pushing them down. His cock sprang free and for a moment Joe’s brain shorted out. “I didn’t want to leave wet clothes in your house.” 

“Fuck.” He wanted to drop to his knees, to taste Nicky, but stopped himself. They had other plans. His hand went to his own shorts, pulling them down and adding them to the pile. To his great satisfaction Nicky’s mouth dropped open a little. 

“Now we’re even.” He said, unable to stop his grin. 

“Bedroom.” Was Nicky’s only reply. Joe took his hand again and led Nicky through his house. He saw Nicky pause as they walked, gaping at his things. 

“Fuck, you’re rich.” Nicky commented. 

“A little.” Joe didn’t want to discuss that now. He brought Nicky into his bedroom, closing the door and pushing Nicky against it, kissing him again. It was so much better now without the barrier of clothes; he could feel Nicky against him, how his muscles moved and where his skin warmed under his hands. He could have stayed there forever, running his hands over Nicky’s chest and hips. 

Luckily Nicky was more impatient. He stepped away, going to stand in front of Joe’s bed. “How should we do this?” He asked. Joe took another second to stare, admiring the hard lines and muscles that made up Nicky. 

“On your knees.” Joe wanted to drive into him, to grab those hips and thrust.

Nicky grinned then hesitated as he saw Joe’s king bed. “I’ll get your bed all wet.”

“I don’t care.” He replied, moving in and kissing him again. It was all tongue, neither of them holding back. They pressed close, causing their erections to rub together and Nicky moaned into his mouth, hips circling for more friction. That was what made Joe step back. He grabbed lube and a condom from his drawer, swearing quietly when he turned and saw that Nicky was now on all fours, ass in the air. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since I first saw you.” Joe said, running a hand down Nicky’s cheek, grabbing a handful and squeezing. He used his other hand to spread the cheeks, staring at Nicky’s hole. He wanted to lick it, to leave Nicky with some beard burn to remember him by, but stopped himself. Maybe next time. 

“Well don’t hold back now.” Nicky said, wiggling his ass impatiently. 

Joe chuckled, popping open the lube and warming it with his fingers. He pressed one into Nicky, enjoying the sharp intake of breath that came with it. Joe searched for his prostate, knowing he found it by the string of expletives that escaped from Nicky’s mouth. 

“More, Joe, come on.” Nicky urged, his voice cracking. Joe was more than happy to oblige. Soon he had three fingers in and was soaking in the mews and gasps from Nicky. He couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out and ripped open the condom, adding more lube before he lined himself up.

“Are you ready?” He asked, a hand stroking Nicky’s strong back.

“Yes!” 

Joe didn’t need more than that. He sunk in, going as slow as he could. Both groaned as he bottomed out, waiting until Nicky gave him the go ahead to start moving. He started slow, moving his hips and watching his cock disappear into that perfect ass. Then Nicky muttered at him, urging him to speed it up, and he happily obliged. He grabbed Nicky’s hips, using them to hold Nicky still as he thrust. 

“Yes! Joe, yes!” Nicky’s voice was muffled by the bed but the emotion came through. “More!” 

He started to thrust harder, slamming into him, already chasing his orgasm. “You’re so tight, you feel so good.” Joe gritted out, his grip tightening as he came, burying himself in Nicky as he spilled into the condom. When he came back he saw that Nicky had snaked a hand down, moving furiously over his erection. Joe pulled out and slapped his hand away, flipping Nicky over and sinking down, his mouth bobbing over Nicky. 

“I’m so close-” Nicky said, his head falling back as his hands found Joe’s hair. “Fuck I’m- I’m-” 

Joe swallowed as much as he could as Nicky came, shouting something in Italian as he did. Joe worked him through the orgasm, pulling off only once Nicky asked him to. Then he moved to the bed, collapsing next to him.

“That was-” Nicky flipped on his side.

“Amazing?” Joe asked, mirroring him. He leaned in to kiss Nicky again, his hand moving to cup Nicky’s cheek. He wanted the man to stay, wanted a round two, but he forced himself to say, “You probably have to get back to work, hm? I can throw your clothes in the dryer if you have time.” 

“I actually have the day off.” Nicky said, looking slightly embarrassed. “I saw your request and wanted to take it.” 

“So you’re free?” Joe asked, grinning. Nicky nodded and he moved in, throwing an arm over Nicky’s hips. “Good.” He didn’t want to leave the bed, not for a while anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why not? Some stupid pool boy fun while the weather gets cooler.   
> I'm on tumblr! [tinyarmedtrex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
